naughty_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
2018-12-22 Ho ho ho fellow Naughty Kingdom players! *The last week of XXX-mas is here with a new event and a sexy new reward picture! It's getting hot for christmas! *We've also got another Sale! Get 40% off on Boosters!! *This event runs from Dec. 22nd to Dec. 28th, so hurry on in to Naughty Kingdom to celebrate the holidays with us! Happy XXX-mas! 2018-12-15 Ho ho ho fellow Naughty Kingdom players! *The third week of XXX-mas is here with a new event and a sexy new reward picture! It's getting hot for christmas! *We've also got another Sale! Get 40% off on Gifts!! This sale only runs from Dec. 15th through Dec. 21st - so act fast! 2018-12-11 Hey fellow Naughty Kingdom players! *Our brand new Windows Client is now available for download! **Just navigate to the Downloadable Games section of Nutaku and get started! * With today's update we also made the following changes to the game: **New feature! Login everyday and get a daily reward - for coming back multiple days in a row you get even better rewards! **Improvement: Points from collecting a 5-combo and 4-combo now also count for 3-combo (respective 4-combo) quests and event quests. *Bug fix: **A proper warning is now being displayed if you login on multiple devices/clients at the same time. *Did you already check out our XXX-mas events? Every week before christmas we have a new event with a sexy reward picture to collect. *So make sure to check them out and collect all the unique XXX-mas pictures for your gallery! We hope you enjoy the updated Naughty Kingdom! 2018-12-8 Ho ho ho fellow Naughty Kingdom players! *The second week of XXX-mas is here with a new event and a sexy new reward picture! It's getting hot for christmas! *We've also got another Sale! Get 60% off on Gold!! This sale only runs from Dec. 8th through Dec. 14th - so act fast! 2018-11-26 Hey fellow Naughty Kingdom players! *With today's update we made the following changes to the game: **New feature! Each girl now has a special skill that grants you a bonus in the game! Level up your girls and earn all the stars to gain a bigger bonus for each skill. **Addition: On entering a new area, your daily quests will be filled up to a maximum of 2. *Bug fixes: **A proper warning is now being displayed if you're on mobile and loose your internet connection. **It was possible that there were some missing localization on the mobile client. This has been fixed. **Zecele, the Succubus, now likes sweets as explained in her dialogues and not jewelry. *PS: A windows client is coming soon! We're aiming for a launch within this week. Stay tuned! Also make sure to log in and enjoy our new "Winter is Cumming" event with a hot and special reward picture. The event starts Tuesday 27th! We hope you enjoy the updated Naughty Kingdom! 2018-11-14 Hey fellow Naughty Kingdom players! *We’ve prepared an exciting new event that’s going to run from November 13th until the 18th, “It's Autumn!”. *Complete the eventquests to get a new hot picture with Fayne! *Finally, don’t miss out on this Autumn Event sale, Gold worth 2000 Nutaku Coins for only 999 Nutaku Coins! 2018-10-24 Hey fellow Naughty Kingdom players! *With todays update we made the following changes to the game: **New event system with unique rewards **Halloween event will start on October 24th **Zecele, the Succubus is now available *PS: Make sure you don't miss out the Sales in the next couple of days! We hope you enjoy the updated Naughty Kingdom! 2018-10-16 Hey fellow Naughty Kingdom players! *With todays update we made the following changes to ghe game: **There are many new quest types available. Check them out! **Presenting gifts to girls now shows the exact amount of XP, including some visual hint if the girl likes this type of gift or not. **The girls in your Harem can now be unlocked even before their main story line starts. **Energy is now always refilled to the maximum when a stage is completed. **There is a new Monthly Abo available which grants you a daily diamond bonus + free "collect coins" button for your Harem. *PS: Make sure you don't miss out the sales in the next couple of days! We hope you enjoy the updated Naughty Kingdom! 2018-9-25 Hey fellow Naughty Kingdom players! *Continue your epic journey in a brand new chapter. Rescue the sexy heroine Fayne, the Nymph for your harem - unlock all of Faynes and the new story pictures and fight new evil enemies! *To celebrate the new addition to your harem, the shop features an item sale for a short time! Don't miss out! 2018-9-12 Hey fellow Naughty Kingdom players! *We're happy to announce that Naughty Kingdom is now available for Android devices! Just download the APK from Nutaku and Bang your way though the Naughty Kingdom! *Besides the new version we've also listened to your feedback and improved the game over the past month: **The visibility of the Gift rarity in your inventory has been upgraded. **The Harem Screen was reworked. **The game gives you better feedback if your reply to a girl was right or not. **You can now select all gifts with one click. **The Picture galery shows where and how you can collect the missing pictures. **You can now select with which clothings the girl should appear in dialogues. **The Worldmap shows you which level unlocks special content like dialogues, girls, pictures or boss enemies. **You can now collect the gold from the girls at any time and not only when they have their maximum amount ready. **The coin per hour and maximum coin amount of some girls are increased. **Balancing of several boss levels was adjusted. **Tons of minor improvements and bug fixes. *We hope you enjoy the updated Naughty Kingdom! 2018-8-1 Hey fellow Naughty Kingdom players! *A New Chapter is now available! Continue the epic journey and explore the old Kingsroad. Fight New evil enemies and rescue a sexy heroine! *Also added: **Don't like your current Quests? Just hit the brand new "reroll" button get get new ones! **Some players did not get new quests at midnight. This issue has been fixed. **Now you can collect all the coins from your heroines directly on the main map. *And don't forget: We're participating in the NUTAKU SUMMER SALE! Get 125 Gems for only 100 Nutaku Coins!